


you deserve it all (and i'm gonna give it to you)

by cinderfell



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (Fantasy Valentine's Day Anyways), Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Campaign, They're Handsy And In Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: Vex learns of a local holiday when Percival uses it as an opportunity to treat her like a queen. More so than he usually does, anyways.





	you deserve it all (and i'm gonna give it to you)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i'm late for valentine's day here's two married losers in love who can't keep their hands off each other
> 
> "kaity," you say, "did you lift the title of this fic from a bruno mars song?"  
> "well," i say, "1v1 me in unarmed combat if you have a problem with that."

Her evening patrol is long. She tracks a wild boar that's been too close for comfort for many of the townsfolk. She takes it down, of course, but not after a long trek through the woods and some strategic climbing of trees. 

She drops the body at the butcher's and goes home, ready to collapse in bed next to her husband. She ate shortly before she left, a lighter dinner but enough to get her by, and at this point all she wants is to relax. 

She doesn't find Percy in the first few rooms she checks, and a quick listen down the stairs doesn't make it sound like he's down in his workshop beneath the house. When in doubt, she thinks, check the library. They both enjoy spending time there. 

Indeed, as she approaches the library she hears the telltale sounds of someone moving around inside. 

"Percival?" Vex calls, nudging open the door some more, then freezing up at the sight before her. Startled by her voice, her husband straightens up and looks at her before his eyes soften. 

"Welcome home, dear," he says, grinning wide. 

She looks at him for a moment, then looks down at the vast ocean of flowers on the table. It seems he's managed to find half a dozen different kinds, all various shades of blue and purple. It's absolutely lovely, if not a bit over the top, but she's still absolutely confused. 

"What's this for?" Vex asks slowly, setting her bag down on one of the many plush chairs in their library. 

"The Day of Devotion," Percy replies, reaching forward to adjust one of the blossoms. "I know it's a little much, but it's our first time where we can actually celebrate it together so I wanted to make it memorable." 

"The Day of Devotion," she repeats, staring at him. 

"Yes," he says. After a moment, he frowns. "What's wrong? Do you not like it?" 

Rapidly blinking, she shakes her head. "Oh! No, Percy, I love it! It's lovely. I just… don't understand what it's for." 

"The Day of--" Percy starts, but she cuts him off. 

"Percival, I don't know what that is," she says. 

He stops and stares at her likes she's from a different plane of existence. Finally, he says, "Oh." 

"Yeah." She reaches out and runs her finger across a baby blue petal, admiring it. "Care to enlighten me so I know what you're talking about and why this sweet if extreme gesture is extra meaningful?" 

Percy reaches up and covers his face with one hand. "Oh, Pelor. I forgot. I forgot it's just a celebration in Whitestone and the neighboring areas." 

Vex hums. "Local holiday, then?" 

"A bit of a family tradition as well. About… oh, I don't know, a century back or so, a lord and lady of the de Rolo family were wed in late winter. The timing was most likely meant to be a celebration to brighten the dreary winter for the city. This particular couple were very much in love, or so it goes, and every year on the anniversary of their wedding they would throw elaborate parties and gift each other wonderful things to show each other their love. Eventually, the rest of Whitestone picked it up as a day to celebration the loves in one's life. Mostly it's for romantic love, but love of the platonic and familial kind sees appreciation as well." Percy gestures at the flowers on the table. "Thus, the flowers." 

"An extravagant gift?" Vex muses. 

"Perhaps not as extravagant as gifts other lords and ladies have presented their spouses with in the past, but you like flowers." He gives a nervous little shrug. "Besides, I'm fairly certain the florist almost stabbed me to death when I said I needed this many flowers, regardless of me being the lord of the city." 

"Note to self, do not order this many flowers last minute," she says, and he laughs at that. 

"A wise lesson I learned too late." Percy shakes his head. 

"They are lovely though," she says, and reaches out to touch another. This time when she touches a flower, it shifts ever so slightly, giving her a glance at something in the middle. Curious, she looks up at Percy, who is now watching her intently. "What's this, Percival?" 

"I don't know," he says innocently. 

"Liar," she says, and carefully parts the flowers to reveal what's at the center. When she sees the arrowhead, she lets out a sharp gasp. "Oh, Percy." 

"So I lied," he says, smiling again. "It's an arrow of entanglement. I figured it could come in handy on your patrols if you ever need to restrain something or somebody without killing them." 

"This is lovely, Percy," she says softly. Then a thought occurs to her. She turns to one of the other bouquets, gently moving the flowers and peering into the center. When she finds yet another arrow, she lets out a small squeal of delight. "Oh, darling!" 

"And I figured just one wasn't enough, so… I made you a dozen." He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, a pleased flush creeping across his face as he grins. 

"This is wonderful. I'm incredibly touched." She begins plucking them from the flowers, gathering them up in her hand until she's retrieved all of them. She gently sets them on the side. 

He gives another bashful little shrug. "Ah, well. The point of the Day of Devotion is to either please your current love or to ask someone new to be your love, essentially. I'm simply doing as I'm meant to." 

"Aww, darling, you want me to be your love?" With a silly grin she sticks her tongue out at him. 

A small smile spreads across his face and he reaches out to take her hand, which she willingly gives. "Quite bold of me, I'm aware. And with so little courting as well. I simply cannot abide such a lovely woman such as yourself being alone on a day like today." 

She laughs at that. "I'm a married woman, you know! Whatever would my husband think?" 

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, as long as you're being treated well," Percy says. 

She tilts her head slightly. "And you'll treat me well?" 

"Like the lady you are," he says, then raises her hand to his mouth and presses his lips against her knuckles. She inhales sharply, finding herself mildly embarrassed at her own reaction despite knowing full well what he was going to do, as if she were a silly maiden who had never experienced anything like this before. Percy smiles, barely visible as he holds her hand to his face. He makes sure to kiss every individual knuckle, finally sealing it with a kiss to the top of her hand. 

"Joking aside, will you let me treat you tonight?" He covers the hand he just kissed with his other one, keeping it safe between both of his. 

She quirks an eyebrow at him. "What about you? Am I not allowed to show my husband extravagant displays of affection as well?" 

He laughs. "Well, if you insist. But it may be a bit short notice and I may have envisioned us staying in tonight." After a moment of thought, he adds, "How about this? You can get me back next year. Then we can both go all out." 

She grins. "Deal." 

"Now," he says, and drops her hand, "allow me to treat you like a queen." 

"Hmm. I'm all gross from my patrol, though," she says, and reaches up to touch her slightly matted braid. 

Percy's face suddenly breaks out in a smug smile. "What if I told you I ran you a bath shortly before you returned?" 

"I believe I would have to kiss the life out of you for your thoughtfulness," she declares gleefully, giving him no time to react before she grabs him by both sides of his face and plants one on him. He makes a little noise of surprise that's lost between their mouths before he wraps his arms around her and pulls her tight, leaning down so he can kiss her more deeply. 

When he breaks away, he presses a brief kiss to the tip of her nose before he reaches up and wipes at her cheek with her thumb. 

"Hey," she protests softly. 

"You had dirt there," he informs her fondly. "You have dirt a lot of places." 

"I suppose it's a good thing you have a bath really." After a moment, she frowns. "The bath here isn't quite big enough for two, though." 

Percy gives a little shrug. "That's alright. I took one this morning. I'll help you wash up, if that's alright. Or I can leave you to your own devices." 

"No," Vex says instantly, reaching out to grab his hands. "Stay with me." 

"You make it sound so dramatic, like I'd be leaving forever instead of just in the bedroom," he says, cracking a grin. 

"I want you by my side," she says softly. "What can I say? You jumped this on me and now I'm very sappy and tender. I want to spend time with my husband. And besides I can always use the extra pair of hands to help with my hair." 

He snorts. "You do have an unreasonable amount of it." 

"My curse," she agrees. 

"I love it, though." He leans forward and kisses her cheek. "I love you." 

"Who's the sap now?" Vex asks with a grin. 

He rolls his eyes. "Me. It was always me, dear." 

They leave the flowers on the table, and with a flourish Percy bows and offers his arm to her, which she takes with a laugh. He leads her to their washroom, the two of them stopping every couple feet to poke and prod at each other and exchange kisses between giggles. Eventually though, they reach the washroom and Percy props the door open. 

Vex lets out a small gasp at the sight. Dozens of lit candles glow around the tub before them, the air warm and cozy and filled with the smell of what she believes to be a flowery oil. 

"Oh, Percival," she whispers, and he lets go of her arm. "This is absolutely lovely." 

"I ran it a while ago, so it may have cooled down now," he apologizes quickly. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she assures him, and with little warning she starts stripping. With a snort, Percy reaches out to assist her. (And if hands wander during the process, well, who can blame them?) Finally bare as the day she was born, Vex undoes her braid while Percy folds up her dirty clothes and sets it off to the side. Hair now undone, she takes a step into the tub. 

When her foot sinks into the water, she lets out a squeal of delight. "Oh!" 

"It's not too cold, is it?" Percy's asks from behind her, still shuffling around with things. 

"It's perfect, darling! It's cooled down enough so it's just right," she tells him, and with that she steps fully into the tub and sits down. A long, content sigh escapes her lips, and before she sinks further down and briefly submerges her head, enjoying the feeling of the water across her face. After being out in the woods for hours on end, the heat is heavenly. 

When she surfaces with a gasp again, Percy has pulled up a stool behind the tub. As she turns to look at him he reaches out and starts pulling her hair out of her face, gathering it up in his hands. Smiling fondly at her, her leans down and kisses her forehead. Not caring if she gets him wet, she reaches up and cups his jaw, drawing him down to kiss her on the mouth. 

She then proceeds to splash him with water, earning her the adorable vision of her husband sputtering at her. 

"Vex'ahlia!" Percy exclaims, looking down at his shirt, now with a giant damp spot on the front. 

She smiles sweetly at him. "Yes?" 

"I'm here trying to be good to you and you splash me with your bath water," he says, pouting now. 

"Oh, we both know you'll be out of that shirt in no time," she says with a laugh, and flicks him with water again. 

Percy stares at her in disbelief, looking positively offended. Then he reaches into her bath and splashes her right back, getting a shriek out of her. They squabble like that for a while, with Percy eventually reaching around to hold her still while she laughs and struggles in the water, completely soaking through the front of his shirt. 

After they settle down he washes her hair and brushes it out for her, helping wash her down. As his hands skim over her sides and breasts she wiggles against him, unable to keep the breathless giggles inside. As one of his hands cups her and squeezes she gasps, reaching up to cover his hand with one of her own while the other grabs the side of the tub. 

"Are you feeling clean, my dear?" Percy asks, rather smug as he punctuates his question with another squeeze. 

"You asshole," she says with a sharp inhale, and with no warning she turns in the water and surges up to throw her arms around him, kissing him hard as the scented water sloshes over the sides of the tub and onto the floor. It's cooled down now, not the point of discomfort but enough that it's one of the many signs that it's time to move the night somewhere else. 

He helps her out and produces a warm, soft towel from the side of the room, wrapping her up in it and helping her dry off. Her hair is a problem of its own, but they do their best before they simply tie it back in a loose braid and call it a day. 

Still soaked through his shirt and with Vex still in her towel, they decide to leave the cleanup for later and walk arm in arm back to their bedroom. 

With a little bow, Percy opens the door for her and she laughs. "Oh, what a gentleman!" As she peeks in, a little gleeful noise escapes. "More candles! Where did you get all of these?" 

They stand in the doorway appreciating the bedroom, another dozen candles strategically placed. Percy rubs the back of his neck. "Ah, you know. The florist isn't the only one who hates me. So does the candlemaker. Anyways, I tried to balance this between being both aesthetically pleasing and not a fire hazard." 

She snorts, walking into the bedroom to her side of the bed and plopping down on it. "Smart. It really would be a shame for this house to go up in flames a second time." 

"It really would," he agrees, sitting down next to her. 

She gestures at his shirt. "You gonna take that off? It's kind of soaked." 

"I'm not the only one," he says, sounding smug, and she laughs loudly. 

"Cheeky," she says and sits up. "Really though, that can't be comfortable. Let's get that off, okay?" 

"Alright," he agrees, and lets her make quick work on the buttons of his shirt and help him peel out of it. Not really caring, she tosses the shirt off into the corner of the room, careful not to toss it on a candle. 

"So," she says, and leans forward to rest her chin on his shoulder as she looks up at him through her eyelashes, "what's next?" 

"Alcohol if you're interested," he says, and he gestures at a basket on the bedside table on his side. 

"Of course I'm interested!" Vex says instantly, grinning. 

"Then we can start with that," he says, and leans forward to kiss her temple before he stands up and walks around the bed. She hums as he goes, and before he's out of her grasp, she leans forward to smack him on the ass. He jumps slightly, turning back to look at her with a surprised but amused expression before he keeps walking to his side. 

"May I?" She gestures at the towel as he opens up the basket and pulls out two glasses and a familiar bottle that she instantly recognizes as Courage. 

He raises an eyebrow. "Have you ever needed my permission to get naked?" 

"Good point," she relents, and with that she undoes the towel and tosses it in the general direction she threw his shirt. Percy takes a moment to appreciate her, running his gaze over her form. Grinning, she leans back, stretching to give him a good view as if he isn't already intimately familiar with every aspect of her. "So, alcohol, huh?" 

"Indeed." He hands her a glass and she takes it. He takes a seat next to her, sitting with his back against the pillows as he uncorks the Courage and starts to pour some into his glass. She holds hers out to him and he pours some into his as well. She smiles down at it, knowing full well that by the time they reach what should be their second glass they'll have abandoned the actual glasses entirely and just started drinking straight from the bottle. "Beyond that I figured we would just wing it." 

"Ooh, we're good at that. Cheers," she says. 

"Cheers," he says, and with a smile he clinks their glasses together. They both take a drink. She smiles, suddenly taken back by the taste of the Courage. 

"Mmm. There really isn't anything better than this, is there?" She holds the glass up and looks at it, admiring the way the candlelight hits it. 

"I'm sure there are some better tasting liqueurs out there, but none of them… taste like home, I suppose?" Percy takes another sip. "Does that make sense?" 

"It does," she assures him. "I mean, you're my home, and Courage reminds me of you." 

He exhales sharply at that, turning to look at her with a fond expression and slightly pink cheeks. "You really do know how to get me worked up, don't you?" 

She laughs, setting her glass on the bedside table. "Through bearing my heart and making you blush? Oh, of course." 

"I'm not blushing," he murmurs, and she snorts. 

"You are. It's very cute." She reaches over and takes his glass from him, leaning across him to set it on his table. His eyes are firmly fixed on her as she does so, looking up into her face with an expression of immense fondness and awe before his gaze travels down across her collarbone and to her breasts. She can't really blame him, they are… right there. 

Also, she's absolutely done this on purpose, so it's not like she's going to complain. 

"My eyes are up here," she teases, but even as she speaks she throws her leg over him and sits snugly on his lap, straddling him. 

"They are," he agrees, and presses a kiss to the top of one of her breasts, making her snort. 

"I feel like a good way to end the night is with holiday sex," she says with a grin, shifting her weight so she's pressed even closer to him, leaning forward so her damp braid falls off of her shoulders. "I didn't even know it was a holiday today, but I am always a fan of both holidays and sex, so they work nice together." 

"Who says anything about the night ending?" Percy asks, amused. She laughs at that. Seemingly pleased with her reaction, he rests one hand on her cheek while the other rests on her hip, sliding down slowly to cup her ass. 

"Sex, drinking, sex, drinking, repeat?" Vex's runs her fingers over his collarbone, the pale expanse of skin just begging to be kissed. 

"I'm sure by the end we'll both be inconsolably affectionate and sappy about each other," he says. 

"Both of us crying during sex is quite the image," she agrees. 

"Please, we'll be making love," he corrects, putting on a fake intellectual voice, the dopey grin he wears giving him away. 

"You're right," she says with a silly grin of her own. "How crass of me, darling." 

"All is well, my love. After all, you could've said we'd be fucking like rabbits." She giggles at that. 

"Boning," she says merrily. "We'll be boning." 

"I think the Courage is already kicking in," he says with a laugh. "We're both a bit silly already, aren't we?" 

"Just a bit. It's alright. I like when you're silly. You're cute when you loosen up a bit." And with that she leans down and closes the gap between them, kissing him eagerly and stifling the horribly undignified giggle Percival lets out against her mouth. 

All in all, Vex thinks as Percy's hand crawls up her side to caress her breast and she kisses him until she's dizzy with how much she adores him, not too shabby for a holiday she didn't even know existed earlier in the day. 

_Happy Day of Devotion indeed,_ she thinks gleefully. 


End file.
